THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD
by RosalieHale122
Summary: rewriting in progress/Discontinued for now
1. Default Chapter

**THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD**

mermaid999girl: hi everyone this is my first story so please be kind!

Ray: ohhhh am i in this?

mermaid999girl: yes you are and where did you come from?

Ray: (rolls eyes) from the moon!

mermaid999girl: Ray i did ask for people to be kind!

Ray: and i'm not human! so that doesn't include me!

mermaid999girl: ok and now for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade (sadly)

**Kais pov**

**Default chapter**

"TYSON MOVE YOU'RE ARSE!" I scream, we are running a five mile run as we normally do

"BUT KAI, RAYS LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO FAINT!" he screams back. I look behind me and what I see scares me a little because Ray is as white as my scarf and he isn't normally the one who falls ill. As I start to run back he falls onto his hands and knees and starts to shake, his arms are turning even whiter than his bandages! (from what I can see he's the same all over!) He moves his head to look right at me his eyes are completely white and in a deep raspy voice he says "you will all die by the end of the blue moon!" he then falls silent and falls completely to the ground at the same time as I reach him out to catch him. I do try to catch him but I'm a bit late as he lands flat on his face.

END KAI'S POV

"We've got to get him indoors now!" Kai nearly screamed at his team mates, he bent down and picked Ray up bridal style and walked off towards tyson's dojo.


	2. Chapter 1: it arrives part one

**THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD**

mermaid999girl: wow i got reveiws i thought i wouldn't get any! (starts to cry)

Ray: it just shows you that they liked it!

mermaid999girl: (sniffs) anyway i didn't think i could do this in one part so it's in two!

Ray: yea i hope this is as good as the last chappie!

mermaid999girl: we'll see what the readers think!

Ray: i bet you that they will like it

mermaid999girl: ok and now for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: i still do not own beyblade (sadly)

**Chapter two it arrives part one **

**Ray's POV**

My head hurts and something is not quite right, there is something in the air, I can feel!

"Ray wake up!" said a voice to my right, I slowly open to my eyes to stare into baby blue pools

"Hey Max what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I said and its true Max is as white as a sheet

"Ray you were possessed plus you almost mad poor Kenny faint!" I look to my left and I see a very white faced Kenny who was trembling all over (my head was tilted to the right)

"Ray you said we would all die by the end of the blue moon!" Tyson blurted out, Max looked at him as if to say shut up.

"Mails here!" I said trying to lighten the mood in the room the others look a bit confused but then Kai enters the room holding a dark red envelope………

Ray: another short chappie!

mermaid999girl: i'm trying my best! please R&R because your comments mean a lot to me

Ray: it's the only thing keeping her on this story!


	3. Chapter 2: it arrives part two

**THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD**

mermaid999girl: (bursts into tears)

Ray: What's wrong? (warps an arm around mermaid999girl)

mermaid999girl: s-someone was a a bit of an evil c-c-critic and i'm only on my 6th day of b-being a member of fanfic! (cries harder)

Ray: i'm sure they were only trying to help, i mean you got 5 lovely reviews!

mermaid999girl: o-ok and now f-for the d-disclaimer...

Disclaimer: i still do not own beyblade (sadly)

**Chapter two it arrives part two**

**Max's POV**

Ray seemed to look at the envelope with great interest but i was not so sure, any way Kai had opened it and then looked at us he then told me to read it out for everyone

_Dear Bladebreakers_

_i understand that you boys are the best team around and i have a challenge for you if you wish to accept. all i want you to do is catch a ferry over to my island and tell noone, oh and bring you're pussy cat aswell it shall a challenge you boys will never forget._

_signed by noone_

everyone looks at me and then at Kai who sighs and asks "does anyone want to go to this island?," every one execpt Kai himself puts their hands up "ok we'll go as long as you Tyson, yes you Tyson doesn't eat the poor person house until it's empty!" at that we all burst out laughing well all execpt Tyson of course who sat there in a huffy mood untill Ray said "Tyson if you don't smile i'm going to have to take you're pants off!" Tyson then turned bright red which made Ray laugh harder, i knew that Tyson had a mild crush on Ray, and he seemed confidant that he could win Ray's heart but i think it belongs to some body else. Anyway once we had stopped laughing Kai told us to get packed as we were leaving first thing in the morning.

Ray: (still reading chappie)

mermaid999girl: he must like this

Ray: shush will you?

Max: Ray that was rude!!

Ray: i'm sorry mermaid

mermaid999girl: thats ok Ray now please R&R


	4. Chapter 3 catching the ferry

**THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD**

mermaid999girl: someone said that my chappies were to short so here is a longer chappie so please enjoy

Disclaimer: i still do not own beyblade (sadly) but i do own the plot

**

* * *

**

**Ray's POV**

The sun was rising and the birds were singing that is until "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH KAI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" then everything goes so quiet toy could hear a pin drop. Kai walks in with a facial expression that yells touch me and i'll kill you, so i do my best to keep out of his way as i don't want to die "Ray have you packed everything that you need?" he asks me trying to be keep his anger under control i nod my head not daring to speak. He soon walks out yelling at Tyson again, as i finish tidying up the kitchen. I walk out to see Tyson looking almost like Kai but not as scary as Kai, i walk up to him and give him a comfurting hug.

"alright is everyone ready?" Kai asked us all and we all nod our heads. I let Tyson go to see that he has turned a lightish pinky colour, i turn around and pick up my little suitcase and walk out of the door. as soon as the door closees again i can hear Tyson and Kai argueing again

"HE DOSEN'T BELONG TO YOU KAI!" i hear Tyson yell at him

"HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER!" Kai yells back, whatever their argueing over is beyond me. Kenny soon walks out of the house followed by Max, Kenny being Kenny walks right into the nearest pole and lands flat out on his bum, but something is a miss, the warmth in the air has left, i can hear nothing even though Max is talking to Kenny, the sun seemed to disapear, the is not the slightest breeze at all. I feel as though something or someone is inside me, controlling me but as i gain my senses back i black out.

* * *

normal pov

5 hours later

Ray woke up to find himself on the bus that had been outside of Tysons do-jo, everyone was quiet, Kai was at the back in a moody silence, Kenny (whom was at the front) was writting something, Max (whom was in the middle on the right hand side of the bus) was staring out of the window and Tyson (whom sat next to Max) seemed to be staring at someone on the bus.

"Ray my dear boy are you feeling better? you've been asleep for five hours" a kind voice next to Ray said

"i'm fine Mr D!" Ray replyed smilling at the old man sitting next to him. they were still a good bit away from the ferry that was to take them to a deserted little island that was not even on the world map. The island was called horriblis seul (A/N: which is french for horribley alone) and was completely unknown to the rest of the world. The bus driver whistled to himself as he drove along the endless road, they were about seven miles away from the ferry when the bus driver lost control of the bus, he skidded of the road and hit a near by tree. Kai went up to the drivers seat to see if the driver was ok

"Mr D the driver is dead" he said as he looked at his team. Rays head had banged into the handrail in front of him so his forehead was bleeding a little, Max Tyson and Kenny were in the middle of the aisle holding onto each other tightly. The Bladebreakers and Mr D got off the bus only to have Kenny shreek about the tires, and that is when everyone realized that a tire had exploded. Kai looked at his team once more and thought to himself, they were seven miles away from the docks, and they didn't have a lot of time on their hands so he stood in front of his team ready to take control over the situation

"ok everyone we have to walk to the docks so we have to start moving now" he said, Ray, Max and Kenny looked ready for the long walk Tyson on the other hand wasn't

"why can't we wait for another bus?" Tyson said standing behind Ray

"because we don't have that much time so get your stuff and start walking!" Kai explained as calmly as he could, they all did as they were told and started walking behind Kai who was leading them along the dirt road.

* * *

10 minutes later

They were all tired and thirsty, well all of them except Ray that is, he still had lots of energy to burn through and had given the others nearly all of his water (he always carries a little bottle of water with him). Kai was still in the lead, they still had about 6.5 miles to go and the others were slowing down.

"come on you bunch of lazy bums!," Kai said looking back at his so called team "you guys need to speed up!" just then the wind picked up, the sun disapeared and the clouds darkend. Everyone, including Kai, was shocked at how fast the weather was changing, the boys started to run as hail started to fall down on them heavily.

* * *

about 4hours and 50 minutes later

The boys were almost there, the could see the ferry through the thick fog that had sprung up, the hail still rained down upon them. Kai was still in the lead, with Tyson behind him, then there was Max, then Kenny and Ray had slowed down to a jog as the hail had soaked him the most (the others had water proof clothing) which weighed him down. The human boys jumped onto the ferry thinking that their neko-jin friend was not far behind them, however he was still a short distance away when the ferry started to move

"that was a close call wasn't it Ray?," Max said laughing a bit whilst waiting for an answer, having received no reply he looked around then back to the shore where he saw the said person standing at the very edge of the docks "Ray jump we'll catch you!" this last statement caught the teams attention so they all ran to the side and started yelling the same thing as what Max had said. Ray just looked at them not knowing what to do, he was too tired to jump the distance between himself and his friends on the other hand he didn't want to left alone so he did his best at jumping but didn't quite make it, luckly for him though that Tyson had grabbed his wrist and pulled him over the side where he then lay panting and out of breath. As the ferry left the dock side the storm ended, the winds calmed down and the sun reapeared.

"ah Bladebreakers i was asked to give you this" the boys turned round to see a man in his late 40s, he was wearing 18th century clothing although he spoke as though he was from 20th. Kai took the letter and the man disapeared into thin air

"what did he just do Kai?" Max asked he had turned as white as a sheet of paper

"he disapeared anyway this letter is from...

* * *

mermaid999girl: please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5 Ghosts?

**THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD**

mermaid999girl: someone said that my chappies were to short so here is a longer chappie so please enjoy

Disclaimer: i still do not own beyblade (sadly) but i do own the plot

**

* * *

**

... Nobody" Kai declared as four pairs of eyes stare at him "Guys there is nothing on this paper!" Kai said not bothering to hide his confusion; he looked at his team and sighed. They couldn't help it if the ferry or the paper was empty, wait why did he think that the ferry was empty? "Guys lets look around see if any of us can find the captain!" Kai ordered in such a way that it made the younger bladders want to do as they were told! Kai smirked to himself as he saw Tyson, Max and Kenny run away from him in search of a captain that he was sure didn't exist, he turned around to see Ray sitting on the deck cowering from something that he couldn't see "Ray what's wrong?" he asked showing how much he cared for the younger teen

"Kai there's a man over pointing a gun at me!" Ray whimpered loudly before grabbing onto Kai's pant leg and burying his face, Kai looked around and saw nobody anywhere near them with or without a gun

"Ray there is no one there!" Kai said though he felt Ray shake his head, he knew that Ray was a neko-jin _"maybe he's seeing a ghost?"_ Kai thought but then banished the thought from his mind _"there's no such thing as ghosts!"_ he thought again as he somehow managed to get Ray off his pant leg

"Ray stand up!" he said as gently helped the Neko to his feet "Now listen to me even if someone did hold a gun to you they wouldn't be able to pull the trigger as I would kill them, got it?" Kai told him thankful that Ray had stopped whimpering

"Yes Kai" Ray replied blushing slightly from what had just happened, he could have sworn that he had seen an army solider take aim at his head! Though he wasn't going to argue with Kai whom was now walking away from him "Kai wait up!" he cried before dashing to catch up to the older boy who gave him a look "this ferry is creeping me out!" Ray told me as he slowed to match Kais pace and no matter how much the older teen wanted to admit to it (even though he wouldn't) the ferry crept him out as well

* * *

**Later That Day (Night Time)**

Kai paced around the room that his team had decided to use as none of them were willing to leave their captains side for any reason other than the bathroom (as Kai had point blank refused to go with them while they went) The room itself was dusty and ill furbished, there was one queen sized bed (big enough for all five boys to squeeze in) one night stand one wardrobe and a door leading to the bathroom there was also a mirror that was tall and wide Ray was sitting on the floor his head following, seemingly, nothing and every now and then he would purr or meow at the nothingness, Max was hugging himself, Tyson was hugging Max and Kenny was hugging Dizzi. The silence between, only broken by Ray, was very uncomfortable and eerie.

"Guys maybe we should try to sleep?" Kenny suggested as three heads nodded in reply "Ray what's wrong?" the computer geek asked the neko who had went from sitting to lying down on the dusty floor

"Nooothing" the neko simply purred in obvious comfort, his purring grew louder as the faces off his team mates paled. His usual white poncho thing (a/n: sorry but I have no idea on what it is!) was undone and his dark blue top was lifted by unseen hands, Ray purred louder as whatever had lifted his top dropped the piece of clothing to continue what ever it was doing, the layer of dust caught Kais eye as he noticed knee prints in them along with a knife print? The dust around the invisible knife moved and Kai saw that Ray's eyes were closed

"Ray open you're eyes!" Kai suddenly yelled causing everybody to stare at him before Ray saw the army guy again with a knife hanging over his exposed stomach! Hissing Ray leapt up and jumped over to where Kai was visibly shaking everybody stared at the spot where ray was and saw what Kai had seen; a loud thud was soon heard as Kenny, being Kenny had fainted.

"Wow that was close!" Max said trying to lighten the mood though he was meet with glaring amber eyes

"It wasn't you under a knife!" Ray said not quite a growl but something close to one.

* * *

Kitty: sorry i know it's short but as i wrote this i was drunk!

Ray: naughty you!

Kitty: and? i am of legal age! anyways please R&R


End file.
